Lucky Craig
by Creeply
Summary: Craig get's lucky with a few specific women. Lemons. Aged up. Smut. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Faster updates if there are reviews. All are aged up. Lemon. Smut.**

Craig woke up and flipped out of his bunkbed. He grinned as he checked the date. Perfect, the third day of summer, just what he wanted. The eighteen year old had been pretending that he wasn't feeling well for a few days now. Which meant that his Dad, little sister and prick of an older brother had to go on that brief vacation without him.

Not that he was complaining. Since he had all of the entertainment that he needed at home.

He slowly peeked out the window and frowned. Raining.  
"Rats! Darn it! Rats!" The eighteen year old complained and kicked the wall. Raining! There went all of his plans. At least he still had the house to himself...well almost to himself...

He smirked as another idea came into his mind. He opened the door to his bedroom and heard the clicking coming from downstairs. He smiled and walked out of his bedroom and glanced around a bit more. He was only wearing his sleeping pants and socks. Still that should be more then enough.

Craig peeked downstairs and waltzed into the dining room. Nicole was on her computer writing an email, probably to his grandma or something. Craig walked up behind her with a devilish grin on his lips. He then gripped his long hard shaft and flipped it out and plopped it onto her shoulder. Nicole stiffened up before smiling like a cat that had just found the cream.

"Well good morning to you too sweet thing." She said as she casaully turned and kissed the tip of his cock before standing up on tip toes to kiss her son on the cheek. Craig quickly moved his head and pressed his lips to hers. The two stood in the room with her cupping his shaft and giving deep wet meaningful tongue infused kisses back and forth. Craig grinned and brought his hands down to rest them on her nice full maternal ass. Her wide hips were shivering in delight at the taboo touch that was embracing her.

The two were moaning and gasping as they kissed firmly. Craig grinned down at Nicole and then pulled her close as she began to pull away. The mother giggled at her sons spoiled behavior. Craig might have grown to close to six and a half feet and gotten the body of a sports star, but he was still the pampered young man that she had raised.

"Oh Craig! I've got to do this-"She whooped as he picked her up bridal style and started marching towards the stairs like he was walking away with a conquered woman from another tribe.

"You can do your boring adult stuff later. Let's screw!" He said in a vaguely sing song voice. "I'm horny, you're horny. We've got the house to ourselves and it's raining out. What else are we going to do?" He asked as she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  
"Okay okay, you've convinced me young man. But lets not waste the entire day in your bedroom! Some of us do have jobs and taxes you know." She teased as he got upstairs. He pinched her nice round thick booty through her sweatpants and gave an absentminded little grope. She was just so gosh darn fuckable!

Craig kicked in the door to his room and pitched his mom onto his bed. It was pretty small which helped him in the long run. Since it meant that they would always have to be on top of each other.

"Now Craig I am serious. We can only do this for a minute or so. I've got a lot to get done today." She said as she was placed on her feet. Craig gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. Her large maternal, firm E cup breasts bounced into view. He ran his hands over her bra and then around to her back, he snapped it off and tossed the blue lacey piece of garment to the side and licked his lips. She had gorgeous chocolate chip collared nipples that were begging to get slurped on. Her belly was soft and warm and had a little hint of flab, but not one inch of her said saggy, or old. It was just a good fashioned milf body.

The mother and son began to kiss again and Craig absentmindedly wondered how exactly this had happened? He knew how. He had learned about sex education when he was young but never really cared for it. All of the thoughts that he had on sex and so on was practically nonexistent. Until he saw his hot ass mama walking out of the shower, dripping wet, her hair in dreadlocks and her towel hugging her curves. He knew then and there that he had to have her. He had to screw her, make love to her. He felt like a switch had been flipped, that he needed her more then air, more then light. He had to screw her or else find himself lost in this world!

The seduction had gone slowly, practically two years worth of planning and talking, soft touches and little flirting. He had not known when he had worn down her defensives. But one day when he had kissed her goodnight he had slipped her the tongue, and much to his surprise she had slipped it right back. They had held each other for a few seconds in the bedroom, kissing and slurping and practically trying to eat each others faces off.

They knew after that that a door had been opened and they would not be able to close it. So instead of closing it Craig had tossed it wide open. Now they screwed whenever they got the oppurtunity. Craig loved every last inch of this juicy delicious woman. From her soft full lips to her smooth creamy skin to her nice full breasts and booty to her tantalizing hiccups that she gave when she was getting fucked remorselessly.

Craig gripped her booty and slipped a hand in to cup her ass. She wiggled her booty against his grip and he soon found her underwear, he slipped a pinky in and began to pull insistently against the piece of fabric. He soon had it completely peeled away. She moaned and gasped, gazing up at him with wide wet eyes and lips damp with anticipation. And Craig was happy to give it to her.

He picked her up and laid her down onto his bed, he gripped her thighs and spread them, peeling off her pants and underwear and tossing them aside. She was now nude before him. He had seen her naked plenty of times before, but still it never got old. In fact if anything it just got hotter and hotter every single time that he saw her.

SHe had been embarrassed at first, attempting to make excuses for her body, saying that it was still good, and even though she was well beyond what most people would consider her prime she was still a full figured lover. Craig didn't care about her age, he still thought that she was hot! Overwhelmingly hot! Almost depressingly hot!

He dropped his pants and gripped his cock, it had grown so hard that it had made a tent in his sleeping pants. It was long and hard and throbbed a little in his grip. He smiled as he moved forwards, his hips bumping her thighs open until his cock head was firmly against the entrance to her pussy. He slapped his forehead in amazement.

"Wait! Almost forgot! A doh!" He said before reaching under his bed and pulling out a condom to roll across his shaft. After all safe sex was important! Nicole smiled sweetly at her son. So nice! So thoughtful! She had raised a wonderful young man! And she was so proud of him! And now she couldn't wait for him to fuck her senseless!

She moaned as he aimed his nice slippery dick up with her excited leaking pussy, she needed very little to get aroused these days. The harsh taboo of fucking her own child was more then enough. He moaned as he felt her cunt bring him in. She felt filled up to the brim. Completely losing her mind as he arched his back and screwed himself into her. She gasped and moaned, gripping his sides as he lovingly rolled his hips.

It was all in the angle of his hips, and the speed that he plunged himself into her, and the way that she wiggled against him in response. The two were conjoined together. They groaned and gasped and smiled lovingly at each other. Craig began to pant as he felt his core tighten. This was why he occassionally worked out with his dad. So that he could be big and strong! And go for hours and hours. He still had his childish charm and energy, which helped a lot, he never knew that older woman were this horny! And it seemed like they were horny all of the time. Just desperate for a nice good pounding at any given time. It was actually very sweet to learn that Nicole could keep up with him.

In fact for their first few fuck sessions she had been the one who encouraged him to go longer and longer. It got to the point where Craig had difficulty keeping up! But now he was getting into the rhytm. And learning all of the cute little ways that she liked to be pampered. Like when she got her nipples twisted, so Craig brought his hands up from her hips to cup her breasts and give them intense little twists. First flicking the nipple one way and then the other. And then making sure that he had a firm grip on her left nipple he pulled it until it threatened to tear right off. He then twisted it and made her moan out his name.

Nicole was gasping as Craig multitasked. He was good at focusing on two things at once, he was able to hump into her, his cock scratching every last itch that her needy milf pussy demanded, and he could torment her sensitive nipples. He then let her nipple snap back into place before he leaned over and captured her lips with his own. She gasped and began to kiss back. Her cheeks turning a bright red as he forced his tongue into her mouth again.

The two were moaning and slapping their wet sexes together. Soon Craig felt his orgasm climbing up, but he didn't want to throw out this condom just yet. So he gripped her hips and changed positions. Nicole gasped as she felt her son slip underneath her. She was on her back with her head cradled against his pecs, her tits hanging down against her nose and their legs entwined against Craigs wall. Her eyes rolled in their sockets as his cock slipped out from her pussy to rub against her aching red hot butt cheeks. She smiled as he flipped his cock again and slipped it right back into her.

Nicole moaned and felt Craig begin to kiss her cheek and neck. Not sucking, if he left a hickey they might get into trouble. And this secret taboo relationship was just too hot for them to be caught!

"Oh! Oh Craig!" She sighed as he began to hump slowly and softly out of her. Nothing intense or powerful. He knew that she could go intense and powerful. But the soft beating of the rain and the almost ryhtmic slapping of their hips together. Craig cupped a breast and began to squeeze it powerfully as Nicole moaned in happiness. She loved getting fucked by this powerful mind alteringly enormous dick!

She sighed as her orgasm washed over her like a massive relaxing light. It was incredible how much tension she was carrying in her day to day life! And all it took for a little bit of relaxing satisfaction was a good hard dick giving her a nice hard orgasm! She finally shuddered and turned around to gaze into Craigs face. The strange bit of lovemaking yoga brought their lips back together, the electricity that arched through Craig was more then enough to get him to shiver in happiness as the lovely woman began to make his lap as wet as a stream. He groaned and thrust his cock deep into her warm moist depths and deposited his cum. The condom caught it all and within moments the two were sighing and basking in the afterglow.

"MMMMM. that felt incredible darling." Nicole said as she softly cuddled against Craig who grinned and cupped her nice full butt cheeks and pulled her in for another sweet lingering kiss. He then sighed and gazed down at his bedsheets.

"I think that I'm going to need to do some laundry." He said with a chuckle before pinching her butt as the two fell into a sweaty sweetly kissing pile with entwined legs and fingertips lingering up and down the others body.

**Review. Faster updates if there are more reviews for this or any of the other stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Faster updates if faster reviews. Not just for this but for any of the other stories that are getting posted/updated at the moment.**

Craig walked past his brothers room and saw Bernard practically passed out on his bed. He paused and cocked his head. The shower was still running. Craig walked in cautiosuly and glanced around. Even though they were both technichally adults Bernard could be such a prick whenever he found his younger brother snooping around his room. So Craig had to be careful about it.

Craig grinned as he glanced around a plan starting to form in his head. He was a little taller and stronger then his brother, not by much, they could still be confused for each other.

And Bernard had a habit of bringing his girlfriend back to their house after the two of them were at work. And she had left her purse in the bedroom which meant that she was in the shower...

Craig grinned wickedly, a nice spot of revenge was on the menu this evening! Craig walked back to his bedroom and undressed before walking towards the bathroom, a towel slung over his shoulder and his chubby out for the world to see. He grinned as he walked to the bathroom and slipped in.

He locked the door behind him and grinned. Plenty of steam which was good Alexis loved to take super hot showers, sometimes the steam would billow down the hallway with the door still closed. Which was lucky for Craig because then she wouldn't be able to see him. Craig took a deep breath, this could end either very well or very poorly. Either way he would get some cheap thrills in.

Craig opened the shower door and popped in with a grin. The steam was so hot and so heavy that he practically dissapeared in it. He could make out Alexis's round booty covered in water and her long brown hair plastered to her back, she looked so damn fuckable that Craig found himself salvating at the sight. He grinned and reached out for her butt.

Alexis jumped and squeaked a little when she felt a hand gropped her rear, she smiled when the big hand reached around and cupped her breast and gave it a little squeeze. She smiled at how frisky her boyfriend was being. After all this wasn't like him! But she wasn't going to complain. She had an itch to scratch, and she knew that Bernard had the goods to deliver!

Bernard was hung like a horse, but he was also a bit too shy to ever go for it. The young man would actually have them schedule their make out sessions. While it was cute and sweet back in high school, now that they were older it always seemed a little hard for her to get excited if it was all so clinical with him. She felt his lips kiss her neck and she giggled before moaning as he left a firm purple hickey against her throat.

"Bernard! You are feeling lively today. What happened to being beat and taking a nap after work?" She said as she leaned against the wall and rolled her ass against his long hard cock. It was pressed insistently against her rear end. Making her bite her lips and smile. He was enormous! And threatening to slide right between her legs if she didn't get a hold of him.

"Do you want to wash my back sweetheart?" She asked as she grabbed a towel and the soap and handed them over her shoulder. She had tried to turn but he had gripped her shoulders and kept her firmly faced away from him. She didn't blame him, without his glasses it was hard for him to see anything. She smiled as he began to scrub her back and shoulders, rubbing firmly and with small little circles began to massage her back and sides. His hands slide over every inch of her.

He finally flicked downwards and she felt his soaped up hands grab a fat helping to her booty cheeks. She smiled and moaned, feeling the heat just arch out of her throat and into the steam filled air. She gasped as he continued to plump up her booty cheeks like a pair of pillows. Giving them firm insistent gropes. The soap fell to the floor and he was just using the small towel and his hands to really get at her. His thumb flicked against her pink asshole and she gasped in shocked surprise. He had never touched her there before!

His hands pulled away and she heard an insistent wet slapping sound. A hand gripping a cock and almost angriliy tugging and flicking and pulling. Making a repetitive noise that filled the small shower stall. Alexis gulped as she glanced behind her shoulder with wide eager eyes. Sure she was sore from work but then again...she wasn't against the idea of a nice sex session. Although normally Bernard would have at least gone down on her first.

She gasped as a stinging rope of cum launched through the air and clapped against her shoulders and back. Dribbling downwards and leaving large gloppy wads on her thick booty cheeks. She gasped and turned around to let more water flow across her back and booty in order to clean herself off. She gazed upwards and squinted. The face didn't look entirely right, as if the head was a weird shape. But then her lover slipped himself down and pressed their lips together. Gripping under her slippery butt cheeks and picked her up so suddenly that she had no choice but to wrap her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. Her eyes closed on instinct and she smiled with joy as his cock began to hotdog between her ass cheeks. Still as hard as a rock. It was like a cock sandwich and her buns were the perfect bread, just begging for a nice firm stuffing!

Craig squeezed her ass again and again and smirked into the kiss. Her eyes were closed, but she would have to be stupid to not know that something weird was going on. He wasn't going to just come out and let her know that its him though. Craig smiled as he spanked her ass firmly causing her to gasp and practically shoot up his body like a greased up pole.

He grabbed her by the hips as his cock kissed against her dripping wet pussy. His face was fuill of her booby flesh and he motorboated them before he slammed her back down onto his shaft. She found her butt cheeks clacking against his balls within a second. Her eyes were wide and not seeing anything. Which gave him plenty of time to spin her on his dick and place her on her feet facing the wall. She gazed outwards blankly, completely amazed at what was happening. In fact she was finding it hard to think clearly at all.

She moaned and gasped and bit her lips before letting out a large moan. It vibrated everything in the shower stall before she gasped and placed her hands on the wall with a wide grin. She felt like she was becoming cock drunk. Completely off of this massive throbbing dick, it was so large and massive. She could feel the insistent throbbing as he thrust in and out of her. Slow firm thrusts that filled her completely. She moaned as her body clamped down around his shaft attempting to get off another fucking orgasm from him. Her own body was going insane! Trying to keep up with this fevered pace that her lover was setting. She moaned and gasped and squeaked and tried to get her mind out of the haze that was surrounding her.

"Baby! Oh god baby! Keep it up! Keep fucking me!" She said as her knees began to buckle from the firm spanking that was going in and out of her, he was so so so so so so so animalistic! This hunger that was throbbing within the two of them, latching them together, making them one totally and completely! Her muscles were screaming out at her to take a break, to stop this madness before she lost her mind. Or collapsed from sheer exhaustion. But then she blinked again and bit her lips, she had to keep this going or else she would loose her mind!

Alexis moaned and gasped and felt the hands grope her harder and harder, threatening to leave bruises. This cock never stopping, in fact if anything his pumping was going faster and faster. Harder and harder! The cock was slipping in and out of her slippery pussy. She felt him pull his entire cock out of her and rub his shaft up and down her ass cheeks, give one a good spank that brought a yelp out of her mouth and then gripped her hips hard as he could and then plunged back into her.

"Oh my! Yes! Oh this is so sweet! You're so big! You are so incredible! I love you!"  
Craig felt a little twinge of guilt at that but he quickly snuffed it down, he groaned as he felt his cock threaten to explode inside of her again. He moaned and thrust harder and harder, one hand going to flick at her clit and the other to pull at her nice meaty bright pink youthfilled nipples. She was thrashing on his cock like a fish stuck on a hook and the two were pushing and thrashing as if they were in the middle of an intense work out.

Craig gripped her nipples and twisted them cruelly. Her yelps of pain and pleasure mixing together as her tongue popped out of her mouth. She smiled widely and wildly rubbed her rump against his rock hard abs. Making little joyfilled cooing noises as he squeezed and twisted and spanked her ass like she was a bitch in heat.  
"MMMM. So good." Craig mummured out, attempting to imitate Bernard, he really didn't want to get caught just yet. But he could sort of tell that she knew something was up. She was humming more and more, as if she was thinking. Craig grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it behind his back so that it was like a handle for him to hold onto while insistently fucking her senseless.

She gasped and groaned and moaned again and again. His cock was so good! She knew in her heart of hearts that this wasn't her boyfriend. But something made it feel...okay...

"Oh! Oh! Oh darling!" She thought out the name Craig but knew she should never say it out loud. Not if she wanted this to continue. And she did. She wanted it so badly! Her orgasm was like a punch to the stomach and she bent over with a moan. She gasped as the hot water continued to flow down her back and make a pool between them.

Craig groaned as he pumped his thick fertile load deep within her. He probably should have grabbed a condom at least. But the way that she shivered as he pumped his cock in and out of her nice and slowly with plenty of wiggle to his hips made it worthwhile. She clearly enjoyed bareback. He might want to make a note of that for a later time.

Craig pulled his slippery cum stained cock from her dripping wet pussy and kissed the side of her face with a sloppy tongue fueled kiss. She gazed blankly forwards with a shaky grin on her face.  
"Thanks for the ride." He said not even bothering to disguise his voice anymore. With that he turned and marched from the bathroom with a grin on his lips and humming softly to himself.

Alexis stood in amazement before she finally walked from the shower and absentmindedly draped a towel around herself. She walked down the hallway like she was in a cloud with a blank smile on her face. She reached her and Bernards bedroom and crawled into bed beside him. She was still damp and naked and fucked and sore and tired. She almost instantly fell asleep.

Not even bothering to check to see if her boyfriend was wearing clothes or not. She did give him a peck to the cheek before fainting dead away.

**More updates for this and other stories if there are more reviews for this and other stories. All legal all aged up. More lemons coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. More/faster updates if there are more reviews.**

The day was hot and the pool was cold and that was why Aunt Kimmy was sunbathing in the backyard. Of course since she was here for the week she had been sunbathing every single day. Not like Craig was complaining. Seeing his hot aunt in a tiny two piece bikini was the perfect way to spend a lot of his days.

He also was getting exhausted because he wasn't able to fap all that often or tap Nicole's nice juicy ass as often as he wanted to. It really was unfair that he couldn't just screw his mom whenever he wanted. But she insisted that they be careful while Aunt Kimmy was around. Craig however was concocting his own plan to make the entire situation much better.

For him at least. He smiled as he shifted upwards and admired the fine layer of baby oil that he had on. He grabbed the aphrodisiac laced white wine that he had poured for her and a bottle of tanning lotion and walked outside.  
"Hey! Aunt Kimmy! I've got your drink!" He said walking towards her with a strut in his walk. He knew that he looked good. He had taken a few private courses with his dad in order to get some muscles growing on his skinny body.

And weirdly enough it was actually working. He smirked as he saw her smile and raise her sunglasses to get a better look at the young man who was marching towards her.  
"Well aren't you a gentleman!" She said as he placed the lotion beside her and she took a thirsty sip of the drink.  
"If you need anything else, I'll just be over there doing some work outs." Craig said as he gestured to the patio that had a few work out free weights and bars and bench presses. It was right in her line of sight so it would be nearly impossible for her to miss him. Which was just what he wanted. If he played his cards right then she would definitely liked what she saw.

He knew a few things about his aunt. She liked wine, money, and strong men. And Craig didn't like to brag but he was one of those things and had access to the other two things. He had her on the hook, now he just had to slowly reel her in. And hopefully a few drops of liquid courage would help get her hot and bothered and ready for a real man to step in and rock her world.

Her husband and kids were back home. Which was a little dissapointing. Craig liked his cousin Bryson. And he had a little suspicion that Bryson might just be as easy to corrupt as his mom was. He just needed a push in the right direction. And Craig thought that he was the one to help. Plus it would probably even make Craig, Brysons, and Kimmys bond stronger!

Craig walked to his weights and picked up a few. He began to curl the iron with a confident tilt to his head and a smile across his lips. He curled and uncurled. Curled and uncurled. He stole glances towards where his aunt was sipping her drink, crossing her legs and pretending to read a magazine. He could tell though, she was definitely checking him out. Her looks glanced over him again and again. She would take a sip, lick her lips and then repeat the movement. She was shivering in delight as if at any moment she might just lose control.

Craig turned to face her and gazed at her with an unapologetic tilt to his head. He smirked as he pumped the bar in his hands. It was around two hundred pounds and he was throwing it around like it was nothing. It had taken him a very long time to get to this level in his life, but he was proud as hell that he had made it. He was tall, strong, and just all around a stud muffin.

That was what his mom described him as at least. And well if his mom said it...

Craig was brought out of his daydreams when he saw his milftastic aunt begin to wiggle and bit her lip. Her eyes wide behind her super expensive sunglasses. If he had to guess...the aphrodisiacs that Nicole had bought were taking hold. Within moments she would be so sensitive that she would orgasm with a single touch. Which was just what Craig wanted from her.

He smirked as she began to flush and breath heavily. Wiggling her hips on the lounge chair and rub her short hair cut. Her expensive two piece bikini was taunt against her skin and her nipples were poking out. She was so lean and tall, as glamorous as a model. She was undeniably sweet though, underneath that high and mighty vaguely icy and spoiled exterior she was as sweet as could be.

Craig knew it and he wanted to pamper the lovely milf a little with his own ingrained sweetness.

"Craig...honey? Could you be a dear and do a favor for your dear aunt Kimmy?" She breathed out with a deep arching breath. Craig put down the weights and sauntered over, he was shirtless, the sweat beaming down his front. His cock was vaguely noticeable as a bulge in his work out pants. He smirked down at her, the sun outlining him as a glorious piece of man meat. Sure he was vaguely using his body as a seduction technique, but when you had a body like his you used it!

"What can I do for you Aunt Kimmy?" She gazed up and down her lips growing wetter and wetter before she finally shook her head. She looked like she was floating on cloud nine and needed help reminding herself that she was actually still on earth and had called him over.  
"Honey I need you to be a good young man and rub oil all over your aunt's back please." She said as she picked up the bottle and handed it upwards to him. Craig grinned as he eagerly spread oil all over his hands and let some dribble down onto her back. She gasped at the cold wet oil that slicked across her skin.

"W-wait hold on for a moment." She said before reaching behind her back and undoing the back of her bra. "There. You need an even tan after all." She said with a quick high pitched giggle. Craig chuckled as he began to rub his hands up and down her shoulders. Across her back, spreading it, making her nice and slippery. She let out eager excited little coos with every caress that he gave her. His hands were so large and powerful, so strong and insistent. As if he knew exactly what to do and how to make her into an eager excited little slut.

Craig smiled as he finished on her back and applied a second coat. She looked so good. So juicy. He wanted her right now! But he knew that he just had to play the waiting game and see, who would break first. Him? Or his aunt. If he had to guess it would be the eager energetic Kimmy. If she liked something or someone then she would go for it. Without a second thought.

Craig finally moved his hands lower and lower until he got to her butt cheeks. He did not even hesitate, hesitation would kill him. And it would also ruin any chance that he had to get a hold of that nice juicy booty. So the next thing that he did was place a hand on one cheek and then one hand on the other cheek and squeeze. She gasped and shivered, her butt cheeks clenching and giving herself a mini wedgie. She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder in shocked horny amazement.

"Well you said you wanted an even tan." Craig said. She didn't look mad at all. In fact she looked super excited. And he was willing to give her everything that he had.

"You're right! I did say that! Well why don't we make it easier for you then." With that she grabbed the strings on either side of her bikini bottom and pulled, the two piece was now in strings and not even holding onto her nice tight strong body. Craig felt his cock threaten to tear right off of his body and do an excited little jig across her nice tight full butt cheeks.

But instead he just grabbed her legs and spread them wide. He could see the curve of her cunt winking at him, she was gushing, already slippery and horny. The aprhodisiac was working wonders on her! She was probably so horny that she could not even think straight! And she was all his. Craig grinned and reached across her butt cheeks again. His hands shamelessly groping her. Flicking and plucking at her skin. He loved the small little black freckles on her nice tanned and toned booty.

He then inched downwards to her thighs and pressed into them. Kimmy's head shot up and she expected a yell or a scream to issue. Instead a deep encouraging moan came out. She covered her mouth and whipped her head around to see Craig slowly slipping a second finger into her grasping eager pussy lips.

"Wow Aunt Kimmy! You sure are wet down here. Are you really that excited?" He said as he smirked and spread some more oil across her thighs.  
"C-craig!" She protested feebly but soon was just moaning again when he flipped her over. Her bikini top went flying and she was nude in front of her nephew. Craig was smirking like an evil cat and moved forwards so that they were soon face to face.  
"Wow you sure are red!" He said excitedly and she felt his nice firm cock against her thigh. Her eyes widened and then she smiled and took another thirst quenching chug of her drink. She felt the fire in her belly get bigger and bigger as she shifted beneath the young stud.

"You know I think that we might just be in the same boat young man." She whispered with a sultry whisper into his ear before cupping his shoulders and smiling.  
"I mean I could really use a good hard pounding. And by the excitement in your pants I think that your little man might just need somewhere to go too." She grinned as he leaned down and kissed her ear before moving down to her neck. He cupped her booty and squeezed it before moving up her slippery back.

"Don't try to be coy Aunt Kimmy. We both know that this is no little man that I'm packing. It's a dick. It is all one hundred percent dick." He grinned and rubbed his cock into her thigh. She moaned and reached eagerly into his pants. With a gasp she pulled out his massive cock. It throbbed and twitched once in her hand and she only held it up with an amazed look in her eye.  
"It's so big! And beautiful!" She said as a drop of precum began to ooze out of the tip and dripped down her fingers. She bit her lips and gazed at him with wide eager horny eyes.

"Now Craig I know that I might be a little on the old side but you don't think that-MPMMMMPH!" SHe was cut off as he arched his back and buried his cock down her throat. Her mouth bulged to accept the massive gift that the dick was giving her. Craig moaned as he cupped her head and continued to thrust in and out of her. Slowly and tenderly. He smiled down at her as he thrust and thrust and thrust. Her eyes were wide and eager. Her breath growing ragged as she attempted to keep up with his balls slapping into her chin. But it was nearly impossible to do so.

Craig groaned as he rolled his eyes like a wild animal and gripped her shoulders harder then he needed to.  
"Oh god! Oh my god aunt Kimmy! Your mouth!" He moaned out as he began to thrust harder and harder. He then paused and extracted his red hot man meat from her mouth.

"I think that I'm ready for that pussy of yours. If you think that it can handle all of this." He said wiggling his dick in her face. She grinned triumphantly before leaning backwards and spreading her legs.  
"Come and get it big boy. Show your mama just how big you've gotten!" Craig smirked as he shoved himself rather rudely and almost crudely down her snatch. She paused and gazed at him in mute shock for a few seconds before groaning deeply in her throat and trying to shimmy around. But Craig just shoved himself deeper into her then before. His cock was not just about to quit because she was getting stretched!

Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were crossing as he began to pump ryhtmically in and out of her grasping cunt hole. Her pussy was clmaping down on him. It was wet as a waterslide and she felt her core tightening up. Trying to trap him inside of her, trying to slow him down. But instead it was just enraging her pussy, making her hornier and getting her off easier then she had anticipated. Kimmy was growling and gasping, completely forgetting that they were outside on a squeaking little lounge chair. She knew that she did not have much more time within her. Soon she would orgasm. And it was probably going to get messy.

Craig groaned as he gripped her thighs, keeping her trapped and having them squeeze his hips harder and harder. He knew that he was about to bust the mother of all nuts into her unprotected pussy. He just hoped that she was on the pill, or that they could drive to a pharmacy and pick something up. Because that would be the responsible thing to do!

Craig groaned as their slippery coupling grew to a fevered pitch. Their moans filling up the neighborhood as Craig bounced himself in and out of her without any sort of regard for her at all. She was little more then just a hole at this point. A pleasure hole that would bend or break if they went too far.

Kimmy moaned. She loved how forceful he was! How intense and masculine! How his hands held her down and in place without any sort of argument from her. She was absoltuely trapped by this delightful deviant and his massive throbbing dick!

"C-cumming...I'm Cumming!" Craig howled out and she nodded excitedly.  
"Yes! Yes Craig! Cum inside of me!" She growled and groaned and finally gasped as a hot wave of his creamy man cum filled her pussy. She shook her head and her entire body shivered in delight. She blinked widely, her eyes filled with horny excited tears. The kind that only come around with a good strong fucking that leaves you breathless and broken and red in the face!

She licked her lips and gasped out, a small bubble of drool went down her lips as she sighed in delight.  
"So good. So big." She sighed out.  
"You're pretty good yourself." Craig complimented her with a smirk. He spanked her ass and she peeped before a loud voice cleared her throat from the porch.  
"And what the hell is this?" Nicole said with a hand on her ample maternal breeding hip.  
"NICOLE!" Kimmy cried sitting up and cupping her breasts. "I can explain!"  
"Explain why I wasn't invited?" She said before pulling her shirt over her head and exposing her bare bouncy breasts to the two of them. Kimmy gasped and Craig grinned excitedly. He had always wanted a threesome!

**Review. This or another story don't care just know that there will be more/faster updates if there are more reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review faster updates if more reviews.**

Craig worried if he would be able to keep up this lifestyle as the ultimate fuck machine. After all he was in bed right now with his aunt on one side of him and his smoking hot phat ass mama on the other. They were cupping and massaging his balls and shaft and giving long lingering sweet kisses to his chin, jaw, chest and lips. Craig smirked as he kissed them back just as firmly and insistently. His life was getting progressively better and better.

Especially since he had been screwing the two of them pretty much nonstop for the past few days and had absolutely zero plans to change that up anytime soon. He switched from his aunt to his mom and gave her such a big kiss that she began giggling and moaning as her tongue danced around his lips with desperate horny neediness.

The three of them paused when they heard the door begin to creak. Kimmy looked nervous but Nicole only smiled and winked at the blushing Craig and Kimmy.  
"Don't worry! I've got a surprise." She said before standing up and swaying to the door with plenty of swing in her hip to draw the eyes down to her nice bountiful rear.

"So juicy." Craig practically drooled out while Kimmy copied him.  
"Your mom does have the best booty." Kimmy said flirtatiously as she sighed and watched it bounce.  
"Now Craig I heard what you were doing in that shower a few days ago." Nicole said with a grin as she stood beside the door and slowly eased it open. "And I think that you owe a little explanation to a certain someone." She says pulling the door wide open to show a nervous underwear clad Alexis who is pulling on her pigtail and gazing into the room with wide eager eyes. Her face a bright red and her pink bra and matching panties looked ravishing. But would look even better on the floor.

"Hey Craig. I uh...well I was wondering..."  
"Don't be embarassed darling. Here why don't you tell Craig what happened from the beginning and we work from there." Nicole said encouragingly as she ushered the nervous blushing young woman into the room.

"I...well I was thinking about that day and how it seemed so different from the other times that Bernard and I have well done 'it' and I almost wouldn't have made the connection until I came over late one night and sort of..."  
"So you were the one who made all those noises!" Craig said snapping his fingers. "Well case solved!" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "So you want some more right?"

He gripped the hilt of his shaft and wiggled it at her suggestively making her blush an even deeper shade of red before breathing out desperately.  
"Yeah!" She said before licking her lips and collapsing on the edge of the bed. She began to crawl forwards her eyes locked on his massive glistening shaft, so large, throbbing with dozens of small veins that promised her untold worlds of pleasure.

"Yes please! I need it Craig! Please let me join the three of you! I promise that I'm as soft as your mom and as slick as your aunt!" She said as she began to nuzzle and kiss his glorious rock hard erection. She blinked wetly upwards at him before giving his cock a long lingering lick before popping her mouth onto the top of his cock head.

"MMM. Well you sort of have that backwards Alexis. My milf of a mom is actually the wild fucker. It's my aunt Kimmy who is the shy one." He says with a chuckle before wiggling his eyebrows. "Get me lubed up and we will show you!" He said it with an excited glimmer in his eyes as Alexis gave a thumbs up, took a deep breath and began to shamelessly deep throat him.

"Wow. She really wants to impress us huh?" Kimmy said sliding up next to Craig and flicked his nipple enviously as the brunette began to slowly bob her head up and down. Taking so much of his dick into her mouth that it was amazing that she wasn't choking on it.  
"My my my. She certainly knows how to pleasure a man doesn't she?" Nicole said sliding down beside her son and resting a hand on her hip. She then pushed downwards on Alexis's nice big round booty. It was coming along. The girl was thick give her a few years and maybe a few kids and she could upgrade to PAWG even Juicy if she pushed herself.

"Look at her eyes! Look at her face! She is loving this!" Kimmy said eagerly clapping as she watched with baited breath. The two older women exchanged a glance and giggled heartily as the two younger lovers blushed in embarassment. After all it was embarassing when you were getting praise for really being good at sucking a cock.

Craig moaned as he arched his hips, he wasn't going to try and hold anything back. He was going to show off for them! Show them just how much he could cum and then keep on going!

Alexis gasped and moaned, attempting to pull back only to have her face pressed all the way down to his balls. She had no choice but to guzzle it all down. Chugging down the semen that flooded her mouth. She pulled away with a wide open mouth and gasped for air. Blinking in shock as the flavor danced over her tongue.  
"MMMM. I think that she just enjoyed herself. Look! She orgasmed a little!" The chatty Kimmy said before she rolled over and hip checked the younger girl out of the way.

"But now MAma want's a ride on that hot beefy manhood!" SHe announced as she slowly slide herself onto his cock. Craig grinned and moaned as he arched his back and slowly eased his dick into her. He smiled the entire time as she began to thrust and shimmy her hips, nice and evenly. Slow good strokes that had him fill her up to bursting and then slowly and carefully began to roll her hips up and down his nice fat cock.

She moaned and placed her hands on either side of his rather gaunt looking ribcage and blinked softly as she smiled lovingly. He was just so god damn cute! And the way that he wiggled while inside of her! It was breathtaking. She moaned and leaned backwards to study his face. He was grinning up at her as he flexed his dick and pinched her hips and ass to make her moan and gasp.

The warmth that she felt while screwing him made her blush like a high schooler having her first screw. There was just something so earnest when he fucked her. As if she was hte most beautiful woman in the world and he could not wait to orgasm inside of her! She gasped and groaned and gripped the sheets, threatening to rip them (Which wouldn't be the first time since they had replaced the sheets maybe a dozen times already.)

Kimmy moaned as she felt her orgasm race through her and leave her gasping and red faced as she sweated out all of her joy and frustration and happiness. She moaned and rolled off of him. Alexis cuddled up next to Kimmy who began to pet the white girls head with a smile.

Nicole whistled and wiggled her nice full ass cheeks towards the now salvating young man.  
"Now you get to see a really great show." Kimmy whispered into Alexis's red ear. The young girl squeaked before gawking as Craig moved forwards and gripped his moms hips and ass cheeks.  
"Holy shit. He's actually going to fuck her!" Alexis could not believe her eyes. This wasn't a joke or just some heavy petting. They were actually going to go for it! And she had a front row seat to this wonderful excellent debauchery!

The two deviants smirked like a pair of pleased cats and then Craig aimed his dick up with her cunt before plunging himself in. No protection or anything. After all they had been careful so far. What was there to worry about? He had all of this planned out perfectly. Plus this was a safe day, Nicole had promised.

Nicole moaned as her sons uncut massive cock began to thrust deeply into her. Forcing her flower open, making her moan out his name. Her ass cheeks twerked and bounced and squished against his firm abs. Craig moaned as he gripped her body and forced her booty to move faster and faster, sliding his dick in and out of her. Making her groan and gasp. Her mouth fell open with a wide smile as Craig slowly screwed himself in and out of her.

She felt her legs threaten to give out, but instead of that she firmed her resolve and began to groan and thrust and hump and make herself as determined as ever to survive this! She groaned and gasped and bit her full perfect blow job lips. She was not wearing any make up which was probably the best thing to do in this situation. After all Kimmy was wearing a lot of mascara and lipstick and it was all already swimming down her face like rivers.

Kimmy grinned as she pinched Alexis's cheeks and turned her to face the deviants who looked so happy together. Nicole turned and tossed her dreadlocks over a shoulder with a shameless horned out smile.

"Don't they just look perfect together! HMHMHM! I wish that my son and I had a relationship that good!" Kimmy said with a small sigh in dissapointment. Alexis nodded and sighed as well. Nicole and Craig fit together like a couple of perfect puzzle pieces. Perfectly in sync. Craig grinned and winked before he spanked Nicole's ass. He could tell when she needed a bit of nice firm rough fucking. Her toes would curl and her eyelids would flutter eagerly. He could read the hot piece of ass like a book. And what she needed was a nice good firm fucking.

"Well you know we could probably help you out with that Kimmy honey!" Nicole cried out as Craig began to roll his hips with a dark fury. His eyes were narrowed with focus and sweat was gleaming across his skin as he forced his dick into her tight gripping vice like pussy. Her hips were moving at a blurring pace. It was like they had turned into a machine, or a super speedster from a comic book. Their hips and genetials were connected and seemingly invisible with the amount of speed and force going into every single bedrocking firm fuck that was pushing the two together.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Kimmy said in amazement touching her cheek, her long painted fingernails had a small bit of Craig's cum dangling off of the tip of one. Like a pearl.  
"Why of course!" Said Nicole with a happy smile. Her breath hitching as she gasped and her arms gave out, giving Craig even better source of attack, with his dick pushing and pressing in and out of her.  
"Yeah! We love Bryson! And if I can help my brother from my aunt get a solid piece of ass to fuck whenever he wants to...Well that's just perfect!" Craig said as he spanked Nicoles nice juicy ass. Alexis gazed with a glazed expression as Craig moaned and arched his back before depositing a nice thick wad of cum deep into Nicole, her body shuddering and shivering as she accepted her sons nice big deposit.

"What an amazing family! You are all just so loving!" She said sniffing a little bit, moved by how close the three of them were. Craig grinned before sliding out of Nicole. Alexis gasped as she found herself on her back, her head cushioned between Kimmy's thighs that were squeezing down with the high society woman grinning down at her and holding her hand as Craig shimmied forwards.

"Hold on sweetie. He is going to rock your world!" Kimmy warned her as Alexis gasped as he began to pump in and out of the thick young woman. Her hair was being pulled, sure it was in a loose ponytail but it was still a good handle to wrap your fingers through.

Alexis gasped and moaned, hey eyes crossing as if this was the first time that she had been fucked. She shivered and gasped and huffed and panted hopelessly addicted to the wonderful dick that was making her lose her mind!

"Now isn't that kinky?" Nicole chuckled as Craig moved faster and faster, his brothers girlfriend completely at his mercy. Craig grinned happiliy, after all he had three of the best pussies that he could ask for. They were all down for constant foursomes. He didn't have a care in the world! Everything was awesome!

**Review. This or any of the other things faster updates if more reviews. Would be awesome if some of my less popular stories got reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter. Review. Faster updates if faster reviews. This or any of the stories that get less love. Need that tasty tasty reviews! Just didn't know how to incorporate anyone past these women doing this. So any of the requests for someone like Kelsey/Stacks/Kip/Wildernessa just didn't work for me. **

**All aged up, lemon and smut ahead. Craig/His mom/His aunt/His cousin.**

Craig smirked as he walked into the spa beside his rather apathetic looking cousin and behind his mom and aunt. The two ladies were holding hands and laughing like a pair of loons. After all the women and Craig were in on the plan, even if his cousin wasn't. But Craig knew his good friend/cousin was going to totally love this. He could not wait to see the guys face.

The women were at the front desk and talking to the receptionist. Even flirting a little bit and giving out long drawn out laughs. Bryson glanced at Craig and rolled his eyes. Craig pretended to play it cool but it took everything in him not to start squealing and giving out high fives all around.

The two men were shown to a room away from their moms. They stripped down and soon found themselves face first in a pair of massage benches with a couple of drinks in their hands.  
"This is great right man?" Craig called over to Bryson who was sipping on his drink before glancing over and shrugging a little.  
"I guess. It's weird that our moms wanted to take us to this spa right? Where even is this place? It's not on any website I can see." Craig grinned to himself, he had been the one who discovered this very reclusive and very private spa. That catered to a...unique clinetelle. One that he was hoping to drag Bryson into. For Kimmy's sake as much as anyone elses.

His aunt had been more or less bitching nonstop about how she hated having to drive all the way to get some good Craig dick, and how she wished that she was as close to her son as Craig and Nicole were to each other. So the three had divised a very very good plan. One that meant that Craig could focus almost exclusively on screwing his mom and not feel bad about leaving Kimmy out of the harem.

They had pooled some resources and gotten to work. Now all that came next was pushing Bryson over the edge. Which was exactly what the stuff in his drink were going to do. Normally old dudes took it in order to stay erect longer and be able to feel everything. It made them go absolutely wild. Craig and the women were excited to see what sort of reaction it would have on someone like Bryson who was already so strong and powerful and athletic.

Craig smirked as Bryson mumbled something and shifted biting his lips as his eyes watered.  
"Next is the hottub. You excited dude?" Craig said as he stood up and stretched. Bryson waited until the person rubbing oil on his back had left and Craig had turned around before standing up and sprinting to grab a bathrobe.

"Yep! Super excited man!" He said trying to act natural to hide the erection that had started up since they got there. He had no idea why it had begun...after all he had already jerked it this morning that normally kept him good for the rest of the day. But somehow he could not stop himself from just feeling...horny...He gulped and followed Craig out into the other room. It was small and private with a hot tub that would struggle to fit four people. They would all be touching.

Craig jumped in and Bryson followed his cousin quickly. He didn't want him to see his hard on. The bubbles began and craig reclined with a grin.  
"Man. This feels great. My muscles are so sore." Craig complained as he made one causing Bryson to chuckle.  
"Man your dad has been stroking your ego. Your ass is still skinny. This is a muscle." Bryson said showing off his impressive bicep. Craig shrugged and slapped his own waterboard like abs with a knowing grin.  
"True enough your arms are great but check out this thing." He flexed and Bryson nodded his cousin did have some good looking abs. Bryson smirked and splashed the water at him a bit before relaxing. It felt great. His tattoos were standing out rather dramatically but that just made him look cooler. Craig admired the dragons and lions that criss crossed his cousins chest and arms. No way would his mom let him get something like that!

"Man this is almost as good as sex." Craig moaned out as he let his hands dangle in the water. Bryson smirked and shook his head in amazement. Craig was way too childish to know about that!

"Yeah and what does your virgin ass know about fucking?" He teased.  
"Oh Bryson I don't fuck. I make love. And trust me cousin I have made love to some real knock outs in my time." Craig bragged as he admired his fingernails. Bryson squirmed in the water. His hard on was not breaking the surface of the water but that was just because he was so crouched over that it was hidden. He would never hear the end of it if Craig caught his nude cousins erection in a hot tub!

Bryson cleared his throat as his mind raced to change the subject. He really wished that this place had bigger hot tubs, or at least made rooms that weren't so private. It felt like it was setting the entire thing up for some weird ass sexual fantasy for some perverts.

"Hope we aren't interrupting your man bonding boys." A voice calls out and Bryson blushed as his nude mom and aunt walked into the room. Nicole had her arm wrapped around Kimmy's hip, her large and stout figure was also super curvy and looked good next to Kimmy's long lanky frame. The two women had matching ruby red smiles on and their hair was down. Nicole's down to her clapping ass cheeks while Kimmy's was short and slightly wild. The two looked hot as hell and Bryson surpressed a moan as they walked to the water edge. Their nude bodies glistened with sweat and scented oils. Their bare nipples were large and firm and erect, their perfect booties were firm and ever so bouncy.

The two women slipped into the hot water bath slightly raising the water level and drastically raising the temperature. Kimmy and Nicole were cushioning the two younger men and grinning across at each other. Completely aware of the effect that they were having on the two men. Craig was grinning lecherously and the normally laid back and in control Bryson found himself blushing and attempting to regain control of himself.

"I...ah...I thought you two would be put somewhere else." He said nervously as Kimmy smiled and wrapped her arm around her sons neck.  
"Oh come on baby! Don't you want to spend some quality bonding time with your mama?" She teased him with a knowing smirk. He ground his thighs together and then gasped as he felt her hand on his thigh and then suddenly it snaked forward and caught the top of his erection.

"Oh my goodness! Everyone look at this!" Kimmy pointed out as Bryson shot up with a yelp. Craig whistled and Nicole slowly slide around so that her big phay booty cheeks were resting on her sons lap.

"My my my my my Kimmy. That is one hell of a man you got there!" Nicole said with a naughty smirk as she felt Craig cup her ass cheeks and grope them lovingly. She wiggled her hips and smiled at Bryson her tits floated in the water. He glanced down towards his mom, she was blushing, her face practically pressed up against his long firm shaft.

"Oh baby. Did mama do this to you? I am so sorry baby." She said with a grin as she stroked his girth. He groaned and gulped, after all this was crazy right? Shouldn't he be doing something? Shouting? Running away? His mind was racing but his body was taking control. And soon he found his hands resting on her shoulders as she kissed his hot cock tip.

"Here. Let mama help you out with that." She said with a wink before pressing her lips further and further down his shaft. Bryson groaned as he saw inch after inch slide down his mothers mom and down her throat. She didn't miss a beat. Instead she opened her mouth wider and groaned as she slowly reached the base. Her lips sucked like a fish and her eyes crossed as she sat on her knees and began to bob up and down his length.

"I...I...Mom? Really? Right here in front of everyone?" He moaned out before glancing over to see the water splashing loudly to the side. Nicole was on her knees, Craig was arching his back so that his massive monster schlong was out of the water and getting one hell of an epic tit job from the boob heavy milf. He gulped as he admired her dripping wet ass. Kimmy smirked and gripped his ass to push his cock further down her throat.

"SO...GGGGOOOOOODDDD..."Bryson moaned out in amazement, he had no idea why he was so into this. But getting a blow job from his mom in front of his aunt and cousin? Suddenly he felt like the most powerful man on the planet! He groaned and gasped arching his back as Craig winked at him knowingly.

"Your moms mouth is pretty tight right man?"  
"So good." Bryson panted out again, seemingly the only two words he could get out anymore. He shook his head and glanced at Nicole as she bounced her tits up and down Craigs dick.

"Your mom has a killer ass dude." He complimented the son and milf duo who exchanged satisfied smirks before Craig gestured to her.  
"Want to ride it? Trust me dud try it out, it is out of this world!" Craig encouraged Bryson who shakiliy untangled his legs from Kimmy's arms and walked through the water. His cock slapped one of Nicole's ass cheeks and then the other.

"Out of this world is right. Look at the size of this full moon, it is almost a planet!" He groaned out before gripping her hips. "This is okay? You guys don't mind?" Kimmy whisked around Bryson and sat on Craigs lap, gripping the young mans cock she aimed it true and moaned as he speared into her.

"Honey does this-ooo-look like-fuck yes right there-we mind?" She began to pant as Craig slapped in and out of her, his thick cock making quick work of her body. Soon she was moaning and gasping and thrashing and gulping at the air as if she had never been fucked like this before in her life. She began to pant and closed her eyes. Craig was a lot like his milftastic mom, neither were holding anything back. They were showing just how good at fucking the two of them were. Their bodys moved fast. Nicole speared herself onto Brysons dick and moaned loudly and lewdly as he gasped and orgasmed roughly into her.

He was still hard and began pumping slowly and steadily in and out of her. Her thick juicy ass cheeks slapped against his abs and he moaned, he felt like he was in a boxing match! He was using up all of his energy just trying to keep up with her frantic crazy pace! He didn't know if it was possible for him to make it! Craig and Kimmy were in the same boat. She had orgasmed six or seven times from his rough insistent fucking. He wanted her to moan louder and louder. And the best way to do that was to plunge in and out of her at nearly superhuman speeds! Kimmy groaned and gasped and bit her thumb before leaning forwards and catching Nicole's lips in her own. The two women began to feverishly make out, as much for their sons benefits as for their own. Craig grinned as he plunged his dick as far into her as possible making her groan and grasp ahold of Nicole's shoulders.

Bryson fell back, his erection throbbing and red hot as he gazed down at it in amazement.

"I can't...I need a break..."He moaned and closed his eyes. The steam and the heat of the room were too much. He felt like he was losing his mind. Then a vision of beauty appeared in the mist before him. His mom stooped and kissed him, the steam rising around her like angle wings. He groaned and gripped her hips as she slowly sat down on his dick and began to push up and down. Nice and slowly. He hiccupped and smiled lovingly at her. Kimmy gasped and gripped the back of his head, running her hands through his short packed curls.

"You are mine forever now hot stuff. We are going to absolutely lose our shit to each other every single day." The tall dainty sex goddess cooed to her son as he humped into her. This had all happened so fast that he could not even tell if this was reality or not. And it didn't even matter to him anymore. As long as he got to fuck this pussy to his hearts content then he was happy! He was more then happy he was estatic! He groaned and ground his hips into hers. Her tight burning hot golden tunnel was connecting the two of them like never before!

"Now they look cute together." Nicole moaned on her back as Craig fucked into her, they had switched to the slippery tiles to gaze longingly at the son mom duo as they slowly and carefully and sweetly fucked out their first time. Craig bit Nicole's neck and made the woman gasp, her thick thighs were slippery with juices, her love handles were being put to good use. He gripped her ankles and flipped them over his lower back with a grin.

"God. So hot. I love it." Craig groaned out as he fucked with careful precise strokes into his moms unprotected pussy lips. Making her yowl and gasp in happiness as he bit into one of her nipples and made her scream as her orgasm washed through her. She groaned and collapsed in joy against the ground as he slowly pushed his hips in and out of her. Carefully, slowly making sure that the floor would not get too damaged by their nonstop fucking. Craig groaned. He was so happy right now! Nut deep in his mom, his aunt and cousin giving in to their debaucherous tendencies and living life to the fullest by discovering that their hidden passions demanded the two of them to screw and fuck to their hearts content! He smiled joyfully as his hips moved at a supersonic pace

He was making his moms pussy into the perfect shape to accept his seed. She was the vase and he had the rose stem to fill it up with. He groaned and ground out another orgasm making his already full mother gasp in joy. Her eyes filled with happy tears as she panted and wiggled her ass cheeks clapping against the tile floor. Slippery from spilled hot water, oil, steam, sweat and cum.

Craig gazed at Kimmy as she moaned loudly, her eyes closed and her back arched as she slammed herself home onto Brysons firm erection. The water shivering and shaking around her hips as her booty spasmed and twitched as her orgasm made her face blush and flush. SHe smiled and pressed Brysons eager searching face in between her breasts. She cooed lovingly as he fucked in and out of her in a strange trance like state. The two had done the most intense fuck session in their lives and they were going to savor it for as long as possible.

The two couples lounged and kissed and fucked until it was time to move onto the next room. And the next round.

* * *

"So you two booked the honeymooners suite?" Craig asked Bryson as the four of them walked out into the main lobby area, the women hanging off of their respective sons/lovers arms and cuddling their strong handsome studly boys in joy. Their knees still like jello and clear from their faces that they were nearly fucked into a fugue state.

"Yep. We are going to make use of that King sized bed." Bryson chuckled as he spanked his moms lovely full ass that made her curvy figure seem all the curvier.

"We just got a regular suite. I think it was called the lovebirds nest." Craig said tapping his chin trying to remember. "Whichever it is lets meet up at the pool later on to show off our hot dates in their swimsuits." Craig said as he wiggled his eyebrows at a blushing Kimmy who recalled when she first let her nephew stick his massive cock into her.

"Sure sounds great. Hey how did you find this place anyway? I've never heard of it before." Bryson said turning to look at the massive golden statue in the lobby.  
"Mom found it. She said that if we were going to corrupt the two of you the best place would be at the Hook Up Hotel: Jocasta/Oedipus section." Craig responded casaully as he picked up Nicole, his lovely full figured lover, bridal style and walked to the elevator and pressed the button. He was going to get a lot of fucking out of her! And he loved seeing the embarrassed yet aroused faces she made whenever he did something romantic like this. Nicole gave a little wave to Kimmy as the elevator door closed and they sped right up to their room.

**Review. Last chapter. Next update coming soon.**


End file.
